Naruto and Sekirei Crossover Challenge
by daleaaronallen82
Summary: the challenges are going to be a crossover between Naruto and Sekirei
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sekirei crossover challenge

Something similar toWagtail Shinobi and Naruto Master of Kunoichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 3 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beaning one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody knows not even her Mother. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight. Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke) who is at the same age with Female Itachi who is hiding from Danzo and waiting for Naruto to find her. Sakura also have two sisters one that is the same age as her and an Older sister that both have a crush on Naruto. And Moegi have an older Twin Sister that have a crush on Naruto. But instead slaves, its Sekirei and Minato Sahashi does not exist is this story at all. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Naruto's winged Sekirei:

Number 1: Miya Asame

Number 10: Uzume

And all of Minato's Sekirei

You can add more Sekirei with you want

Naruto's Girls that was humans unexpected become his Sekirei:

Hinata Hyuga

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

OC (use Healer Chakra)

OC (female Gaara)

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character you are using along with the series title…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Sekirei is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sekirei crossover challenge 2

Something similar toWagtail Shinobi and Naruto Master of Kunoichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and their Families live together and Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, and Mito Uzumaki are **alive** and Naruto have 5 older Sister (Female Naruto), while all of them have a brother complex for Naruto, Sasuke have 3 older Sisters and (Female Sasuke and Female Itachi) that have a crush on Naruto, and Kiba have 2 Twin sister (Female Kiba) that both of them along with Hana have a crush on Naruto. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have another sibling (Female Gaara). Hinata is an Adult, Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother Divorce her Husband Hiashi Hyuga and left with her Children went to live with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume (after she becomes Naruto's Slave), and All the Daimyos are also a part of it if they choose to. And Kiba must be killed by Itachi Uchiha during the clan Massacre. And Mebuki Haruno's Husband died from beaning one of Orochimaru's Lab Rats. While Hanabi have a secret Crush on Naruto that nobody knows but her Mother finds out by herself. And Kushina has a twin Sister who Kushina thought she was died but was in hiding and fallen for Naruto at first sight. Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke) who is at the same age with Female Itachi who is hiding from Danzo and waiting for Naruto to find her. Instead Minato Namikaze is a boy instead Kushina married Minako Namikaze (Female Minato). Sakura also have two sisters one that is the same age as her and an Older sister that both have a crush on Naruto. And Moegi have an older Twin Sister that have a crush on Naruto. But instead slaves, its Sekirei and Minato Sahashi does not exist is this story at all. Not to mention a lot of lemon. How you make this story is your way. NaruxMassHarem

Bashing: Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura

This is the list

Naruto's winged Sekirei:

Number 1: Miya Asame

Number 10: Uzume

And all of Minato's Sekirei

You can add more Sekirei with you want

Naruto's Girls that was humans unexpected become his Sekirei:

Amaru

Anko Mitarashi

Ayame (She Choose to Become a Kunoichi)

Female Haku

Fuuka

Guren

Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi Hyuga

Haruna (Daimyo)

Hinata Hyuga

Hinoko

Hisame

Hokuto

Honoka

Hotaru

Ino Yamanaka

Isaribi

Kagero

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Karin Uzumaki

Karui

Kin Tsuchi

Kotohime

Koyuki Kazahana (Daimyo)

Kurenai Yuhi

Kurotsuchi

Kushina Uzumaki

Mabui

Mebuki Haruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Minako Namikaze (Female Minato)

Mito Uzumaki

Natsu Hyuga

OC (female Gaara)

OC (Female Itachi)

OC (Female Kiba)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto)

OC (female Naruto)

OC (Female Naruto) (Twin Sister)

OC (Female Older Kiba)

OC (Female Sasuke)

OC (Hinata's and Hanabi's Mother)

OC (Hinata's younger Sister)

OC (Kushina's Twin Sister)

OC (Moegi Kazamatsuri's older Twin Sister)

OC (Naruto's Sister)

OC (Sakura's older Sister)

OC (Sakura's Older Sister)

OC (Sakura's twin Sister)

OC (use Healer Chakra)

Older Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)

Pakura

Rin Nohara

Ryuzetsu

Samui

Sara (Daimyo)

Sasame Fuuma

Shion (Daimyo)

Shizuka

Shizune

Tamaki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Toki (Daimyo)

Tsubaki (Anime)

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju

Tsunami (Just like Ayame)

Yakumo Kurama

Yugao Uzuki

Yugito Nii

Yukata

You can add any other characters from Anime, Manga, OC, and Video Games…

Just let me which Character you are using along with the series title…

But there is one Character I want to see that is Naruto's Sekirei is Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Asuna Yuuki and Leafa from Sword Art Online


End file.
